camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GeorgieCate
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Elizabeth-0.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KMØ (talk) 23:00, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome to our wiki! I just wanted to stop by to welcome you but to also inform you that due to your character Elizabeth Cate Windsor not going through our proper claiming process, I unfortunately had you delete the page :(. If you still want to join our community (which I hope you do!) please go to this link and follow the necessary requirements while making the claiming forum! I hope to see Elizabeth's forum get made and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask myself or another member of our admin team! Re Hello! In response to your question I explained it on your talk page above this section here. If you have anymore questions just let me know! For claiming you actually fit out the blank page with all the information needed. For an example you can look here for the formatting and such that is typically used. Once you have filled out information you will hit publish and one of our claim checkers will check what you've written to make sure it follows the needed requirements to be claimed! Model-Wise Heya! I'm the person who checked your claim, and upon making your character page, I noticed you had a model image that is already in use by two users, our maximum for model sharing. I can help you find a new one..? Also, check Model Registration for all taken/reserved models :). It'll save time. You can access my talk page to leave me a message by using the black Thistle on my signature, or just pop on chat. I'm usually always around, and I hope you're having a good day! ~ Thistle 01:54, December 31, 2017 (UTC) I will give you two days to change your model for Elizabeth. That model, Emily Rudd, is in use by both User:Summer June for Lallaine Daniels and User:Dirael for Delilah McRae. You can peer through the model registration linked above to find other models, and if you find one that's reserved or in use, you can always ask the user to share unless the model is used for two characters or marked with a shared thingie. If there's anymore questions, feel free to drop me a message~ I don't bite... Much ;) ~ Thistle 08:05, December 31, 2017 (UTC) How to reply using your signature So, to use your signature, you'll do This way you don't have to go and copy and paste your code everywhere. Also, the on your signature is very important, please leave it alone... If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. I'll respond as soon as possible. Re Unfortunately yes that does mean the character is gone and the admin team just hasn't picked a replacement as of yet. And in order to add your character to the photo album you must go here! Hebe Counsellor! Hi! I'm Oli and and I'm an admin here on this wiki! I just wanted to let you know that your character, Elizabeth Catherine Yourk is the new Head Counsellor of Hebe's Cabin! RP Hi, I didn't notice the post until you've mentioned it today haha sorry about that! Anyways, I've replied. :) Rp? Hi! I was wondering if you would like to rp with me? I hope to hear from you soon!! Ajacopia1 (talk) 02:34, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: I was hoping we could RP in a training arena or some battling arena. Or we could do a more passive location. Its up to you, and I was hoping we could have this as a forum! Talk to ya later! Ajacopia1 (talk) 22:30, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. And yes, I was planning on using Theós. Ajacopia1 (talk) 23:27, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Yep, just give me a sec! Ajacopia1 (talk) 00:12, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp? Posted On your Hebe char Re Unfortunately that would be considered as interfering, I suggest going with the nymph idea c: Re: Yup, that's sounds good. How about that adoptive family knows about demigods, too? Maybe because of some heritage or family members who are demigods. And regarding your quest, btw, it is temporarily on hold since quests that don't concern the current CoO event are not allowed to be run for a while. See ya! :D Re: Sorry it took me so long to post!! It's your go now! Ajacopia1 (talk) 22:49, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Re Hey Georgie! Sorry it took so long for me to respond to your IM. You can use my character page version 3 code, however there are some guidelines that must be followed. *The side gif to the left must be cropped to a size of 245 x 245px. *The centre images must be cropped to 448 × 972px. *For the part regarding the table, I will need you to link me the file you would like for the background image. *For the scrollbar I will need you to link me the colour for the thumb (the part you click and drag), and the colour for the track (the backing colour of the scrollbar). *The last two guidelines must be repeated every time you use the char page so I can add it to the css. The names would be georgie-table- and georgie-scroll- Let me know if you have any follow up questions! re i'm sorry for the late reply, but ye, you can use my page template if you'd like :) if you have any questions regarding its usage, feel free to IM me :D Level Five Congratulations! You've made it to level five, and are now a full fledged member of this community. I'd like to know if you were a part of the Adopt a Newb program, and if so, who was your mentor? Again, congratulations! Re: Theós Hampton fled from Camp, permenantly. I would assume that after someone informs the Hecate Cabin (going on the page and leaving a notice), the RP we're doing would come to an end. Thanks for the RP, by the way! Ajacopia1 (talk) 13:12, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: I’m so so sorry, but she’s actually already shared with Eternal Sterek, aka Miggy. So I'm gonna have to say no, sorry. ~ Thistle 14:17, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: I think that's a great idea. Would you mind posting first though, and letting me know when you do so please? I'm looking forward to the RP! Re That sounds pretty good, so yeah, I’m up for it. Also message me on this account Re: So I couldn't actually seem to find the RP, so if you could please link me to it, I'd appreciate it :) Have a nice day! Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 30th, your characters are subject to archiving. Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes". Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status/ semi inactive status? If there is no response by the 19th of January, your characters are subject to archiving.